Strut bearings are used in a wide range of applications, such as in vehicle suspension systems, and particularly for MacPherson struts. Strut bearings typically include an upper carrier and a lower carrier, with a rolling bearing supported therebetween. Due to gaps between the upper carrier and the lower carrier, undesirable foreign substances and debris can enter the strut bearing, causing the rolling bearing to malfunction or fail. One known arrangement for addressing this problem is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,506,171, which discloses a sealing ring and lip. Another solution is shown in U.S. Pub. 2014/0167360, which discloses a rolling diaphragm seal. These known seal configuration may be difficult to manufacture and expensive, and may also not have the high reliability required in certain applications for protecting the rolling bearing from debris.